Rogue Cheney
|-|Rogue Cheney= |-|Shadow Drive= |-|Dragon Force= |-|Possessed Shadow Rogue= Summary Rogue Cheney '(ローグ・チェーニ Rōgu Chēni) is a Mage of Sabertooth, formerly the strongest Guild in Fiore, and a member of its team: Twin Dragons of Sabertooth. As a child, Rogue referred to himself as Ryos (ライオス Raiosu). Powers and Stats 'Tier: At least 8-A | At least Low 7-C | 7-C | 7-C | 7-A Name: Rogue Cheney; Ryos Origin: Fairy Tail Gender: Male Age: Biologically 19 | Biologically 20 after Second Timeskip (He was originally born over 400 years ago and sent to the Future using the Eclipse Gate.) Classification: Human, Mage Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Shadow Manipulation, Statistics Amplification (Shadow Drive), Transformation (Dragon Force), Hand-to-Hand Combat Expert, Swordmanship, Intangibility Attack Potency: At least Multi-City Block level (Stronger than Max Alors), higher with Shadow Drive | At least Small Town level (Comparable to Sting) | Town level (Overpowered Gajeel) Town level (Defeated a demon-enhanced Jienma with Sting's help) | Mountain level (Stronger than Elfman and Lisanna. Battled Historia Bloodman off-screen) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ | Massively Hypersonic+ | Massively Hypersonic+ (Gajeel had difficulty dodging his attacks) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Gajeel) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Kept up with Bloodman) Lifting Strength: Class 10, higher with Shadow Drive | Class K | Class K+ | Class K+ | Class M Striking Strength: At least Class GJ+, higher with Shadow Drive | At least Class TJ | Class TJ | Class TJ | Class PJ+ (Traded blows with Bloodman) Durability: At least Multi-City Block level, higher with Shadow Drive (Fought against casual GMG base Gajeel) | At least Small Town level (Took a beating from Natsu) | Town level (Survived Gajeel's Iron Shadow Roar, but this is likely an outlier) | Town level (Took hits from Demon-Enhanced Jienma) | Mountain level (Took hits from Bloodman) Stamina: Extremely High (Comparable to Sting) Range: Standard melee range normally, several hundred meters with ranged attacks Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Fairly High (A skilled combatant) Weaknesses: He gets extremely motion sick even when just thinking about transportation. Notable Attacks/Techniques: ''' '''Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic (影の滅竜魔法 Kage no Metsuryū Mahō): A Magic which allows Rogue to transform the physiology of his body into that of the Shadow Dragon; transforming his body into a shadow that cannot be touched by normal means. With this Magic, Rogue is also able to fade himself into shadows to move swiftly, dodging efficiently and making surprise attacks. However, if Rogue is caught while in a tangible form, or by another person in shadow form, he is then vulnerable to attacks. The shadows produced by Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic are able to be utilized in several different ways, allowing for a high level of adaptability; the shadows are able to be released in freeform, as condensed, or even molded into the shape of a weapon, taking on the properties of said chosen shape. As a member of the Third Generation of Dragon Slayers, Rogue learned this form of Magic through two means: by receiving the teachings of a Dragon named Skiadrum and by having Dragon Lacrima implanted into his body. *'Shadow Dragon's Roar' (影竜の咆哮 Eiryū no Hōkō): Rogue's signature Dragon's Roar. Rogue releases a large burst of shadows from his mouth. Because Natsu Dragneel countered this attack with his own Dragon's Roar, its true strength remains unseen. *'Shadow Dragon's Slash' (影竜の斬撃 Eiryū no Zangeki): Rogue covers his arm in shadows and punches his target. *'Shadow Dragon's Crushing Fang': Rogue generates shadows from his hand and uses them to attack the target. *'Shadow Dragon's Claw': Rogue generates shadows from his feet and uses them to attack the target. *'Shadow Dragon's Waxwing Flash' (影竜の連雀閃 Eiryū no Renjakusen): Rogue turns his body into shadows and then wraps himself around the target, assaulting them with a torrent of shadows generated from his hands. Shadow Drive (シャドウドライブ Shadō Doraibu): A type of Magic-amplification technique used by Rogue that brings out the true power of his Shadow Dragon Slayer abilities, excluding the power boost granted by Dragon Force, yet, at the same time, seemingly enhancing his physical prowess to a degree, particularly his speed. It grants Rogue an aura of shadows that completely cloaks and continuously rises from his body. The technique also obscures Rogue's eyes, leaving only his round, blank irises visible. According to Rogue's fellow Dragon Slayer and partner Sting, Shadow Drive harnesses "the power that kills Dragons", and it indeed allowed the Shadow Dragon Slayer to momentarily overwhelm Gajeel Redfox, who had him completely outmatched beforehand. This state either grants Rogue the ability to perform new spells or make them stronger, as the Sabertooth Mage has been shown employing several skills only while in said Drive. This technique is very similar to that used by Rogue's fellow Dragon Slayer and partner Sting, the similarly named White Drive. White Shadow Dragon's Rough Silk (白影竜の絁 Hakueiryū no Ashiginu): Together with Sting, the two Dragon Slayers release thin beams of respective shadow and light from their fingertips, which pierce through their target and heavily damages them. Dragon Force (ドラゴンフォース Doragon Fōsu): Being a product of the Third Generation of Dragon Slayers, Rogue is capable of entering the most powerful form of the Dragon Slayer at will, without the need to consume strong, external sources of Magic. Such a feat greatly surprised those who had intimate knowledge of Dragon Slayer Magic. When this state is activated, Rogue body becomes much more akin to an actual Shadow Dragon's, with his whole body becoming covered in an aura of shadows even thicker and darker than that provided by Shadow Drive, and with thick dark intricate scale-like patterns appearing to cover the outer edges of his face, underneath and around his eyes, extending down from the side of his neck and onto the rest of his body. These are shown to be more and more uniform as they get farther from the central portion of his body, which instead bear several scattered, distinct scales, elongated and placed diagonally. Unison Raid (合体魔法, ユニゾンレイド, Yunizon Reido): A spell which allows two Mages to unite their Magic into a single, combined, stronger attack. Rogue has shown to be able to combine his Magic with Sting's creating powerful spells. *'Holy Shadow Dragon's Flash Fang' (聖影竜閃牙 Seieiryū Senga): After releasing a large amount of shadows from his hand, Rogue combines this with Sting's light, releasing a powerful burst of light and shadows at the target. *'White Shadow Dragon's Rough Silk' (白影竜の絁 Hakueiryū no Ashiginu): Together with Sting, the two Dragon Slayers release thin beams of respective shadow and light from their fingertips, which pierce through their target and heavily damages them. Key: Base | Dragon Force | Possessed Shadow Rogue | Tartarus Arc | Post Timeskip Note: Not to be confused with his alternative future-self. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Fairy Tail Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Humans Category:Shadow Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Orphans Category:Magic Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Intangibility Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Teenagers Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7